


Spice Kitchen

by Siberianskys



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Tower, Cooking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Allbingo Food Fest Prompt: Curry
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Allbingo





	Spice Kitchen

Pepper sat at the conference room table with all the Avengers with the exception of Thor who she had been told hadn't yet returned from Asgard after delivering his brother. "We were planning planning a communal kitchen," she said. "Something along the lines of a restaurant style one so everyone had room to move around. Does anyone have any special requests?"

Clint perked-up. "Nat said you were living in India when she was sent to fetch you," he said, looking meaningfully to Bruce. 

"I was," Bruce said. 

"Please tell me you have mad curry skills," Clint said. 

"They're passable," Bruce said. 

"That means yes," Tony said, reaching across the table and high-fiving Clint. "That's what he says about his physics mojo."

"Spice kitchen it is," Pepper said, looking apologetically at Bruce. 

"Sorry, I don't think we had those." Steve said. "And what's curry." 

"Curry is awesome," Tony said. "You'll love it--trust me." 

"A spice kitchen is a sealed off kitchen to separate the odors from the rest of the house," Clint said.

"Two kitchens then?" Steve asked. "Isn't that wasteful?" 

"It's common in cultures where strong spices are used" Tony said. "It's not as big as as a regular kitchen anyway. 

"Just go with it," Natasha said. 

"Go with what?" Phil asked, wheeling himself slowly into the conference room.

"You're dead," Tony said as Steve and Pepper talked over him.

Bruce looked confused. 

"Did neither of you tell them?" Phil asked. 

"I was ordered not to," Natasha said. 

"I was threatened if I did," Clint said. 

"With what?" Phil asked. 

"Fury said that if I didn't keep my big mouth shut," Clint said, "he'd bury you so deep that I'd never lay eyes on you again."

"Shit," Phil said.

"Are both of you sure that he's not an LMD?" Tony asked, looking at Phil suspiciously.

Clint stood from his seat, walked around the table, and leaned on the arms of Phil's wheelchair kissing him slow and deep.

"Fuck me," Tony said. I didn't see that coming." 

Clint laughed. "I heard you were trying to get my other half to trade me in for a cellist." 

"I sort of led Pepper to believe I was seeing a cellist," Phil said. 

Clint stepped away from his partner and crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Phil as Natasha was coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. 

"It is not what you think," Phil said. 

"Then tell me, why didn't you tell your new friend that your live-in was a man?" Clint asked. 

"Baby--" Phil started, getting cut off by Clint before he could finish. 

"Don't even," Clint said. 

"She was over right before your birthday," Phil said, "I took a call about the antique bow I wanted to get you."

"And she assumed I was a female musician and not a male assassin," Clint said. 

"Yes," Phil said. "And as long as we've been together, I've never figured out how to explain your job to civilians especially considering both our jobs are classified. And if I was already lying about your job then I didn't think your gender was all that important."

"Well, you were wrong," Clint said. 

"I'm getting that," Phil said. 

"Clint, it was my fault," Pepper said. "I'm the one who assumed that his significant other was a woman." 

"And he didn't correct you," Clint said. "It's not the first time; I get it. He was a marine before Don't Ask Don't Tell and before gay marriage was legal anywhere. Not exactly easy to be out and proud, but say what you will about S.H.I.E.L.D., as long as you have skills they can use no one cares about who you fuck."

"Peggy's legacy," Steve said, softly. 

"Margaret Carter?" Phil asked. 

Steve nodded. "She was sharp-eyed, my Peggy," Steve said. "She wasn't even shocked when she walked in on Bucky hunting for my tonsils. She said we'd work it out."

Phil stared wide-eyed at Clint. 

"Told you," Clint said. 

"I always thought we were careful," Steve said. 

"You probably were for your time, Cap," Clint said. "But I've seen Phil's picture collection. You two looked at each other like Phil looks at me."

"So you know I love you," Phil said. 

"I know," Clint said. "It's just hard with you having one foot still in the closet."

Phil looked around the room and then put all his focus on Clint. "This wasn't how I planned to do this," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket, "but I want you to be clear about just how dedicated I am to making this work." 

"Don't ask me now," Clint said, seeing the ring box in Phil's hand. 

"Clint--" Phil started. 

"Walk with me, walk with us," Clint said, looking around at his teammates, "at the pride parade. If you can do that in front of the world, then I'll let you put your ring on my hand."

"You might have to push me," Phil said. 

"I'll push you for the rest of my life," Clint said. 

"I hope that won't be necessary," Phil said, "but I appreciate the sentiment."

"Bruce?" Clint asked. 

"Yes, I'll make you a big Indian dinner after to celebrate your engagement," Bruce said. 

"Awesome," Clint said.


End file.
